James Ironside
|kanji = ジェイムズ・アイアンサイド |image = File:James_Ironside.jpg |episode = Episode 15 |chapter = Chapter 4 |age = 75+ |gender = Male |race = Chevalier |faction = Cinq Flèches |occupation= Naval Officer Lieutenant Colonel (formerly) |status = Deceased |family = Diva (Queen/ called 'Mother') Amshel (Chevalier Brother) Solomon (Chevalier Brother) Nathan (Chevalier Brother) Karl (Chevalier Brother) |height = 5'9" |haircol = Jet Black |eyecol = Dark Brown |cstat = Supporting Character |jvoice = Toru Okawa |evoice = David Rasner |appearance= Blood+ Anime Blood+ Manga Blood+ Light Novel}} James Ironside was Diva's sixth and last Chevalier and used to be her favorite. He was in contact with the US military and also the leader of Corpse Corps. Appearance Human Form James is most likely of African descent therefore he has a dark complexion with neatly cut jet black hair and deep dark brown eyes. James being a soldier usually has a calm and serious look on his face he also seems physically fit due to his training as soldier. He wears a black soldier uniform with his military service ribbons pinned to his right breast for almost all of the series. Chiropteran Form Attire James was almost always seen in his formal military uniform. Plot Becoming a Chevalier Initially, James Ironside was born into a poor family, and as a child lost his mother. http://www.blood.tv/special/guide009.html He became one of Diva's chevaliers in 1945 in Berlin, Germany during the second World War where he was a lieutenant colonel. He is the Cinq Flèches' contact with the US military, and later was appointed by Amshel as leader of the Corpse Corps and to take on the task of killing Saya. His undying devotion to Diva and her status as his "mother" are a result of the tragic lose of his real mother. On Christina Island When he lured Saya's group to Christina Island to eliminate Saya, he was struck by Saya's sword and fell into the trap he had set to bury her in. He was saved when Nathan retrieved him and Amshel had most of his body replaced with Schiff parts. Death Once Diva realizes that most of his body has been replaced with Schiff parts, she disapproves of it, and begins to avoid him. Towards the end of the series, James begins to lose his sanity due to his crumbling relationship with Diva, and he takes out his rage on the Schiff, whom he regards as inferior organisms to himself. In his final battle against Saya, James begins to succumb to the Thorn before being killed by Saya. Personality He was extremely devoted to caring for and protecting Diva. He considers her his beloved "Mama" and always carries her picture with him in a locket. Skills Military: ' As a member of the U.S. Armed Forces, James not only knows the ways of a soldier but also has numerous connections due to his leadership role. '''Marksman: ' Possibly due to his military background, James has been shown to have near deadly accuracy when he flicks a coin at Nathan, slicing a lock of hair from the latter. This is also true of his chiropteran form when he fires sharp projectiles that always seem to hit their intended target. Special Abilities '''Armored Skin: In his chiropteran form, James' skin hardens to the point where it can easily withstand bullets and blades, making him a tough and formidable foe to defeat. Strength: James's strength easily surpasses the Schiff. In his chiroptertan form, his physical prowess is even more deadlier as he has given Saya and her allies a considerable amount of trouble in battle. Speed: Like other Chevaliers, James possesses an agility that far outmatches the Schiff. Transformation: Unlike his brothers before him, James was always seen transforming into a full chiropteran whenever he faced off against Saya. Projectiles: Following the military motif, James in chiropteran form can fire sharp spike-like projectiles from his arms at long distances. Trivia * The name James means 'supplanter' in Old French and the dictionary definition of supplant is "to take the place of (another), as through force, scheming, strategy, or the like" which was to possibly coincide with the character's affinity for strategics. * He is named after the historical figure James Rothschild. References Category:Characters Category:Cinq Flèches Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased